¿Niñera?
by Rirukasabe
Summary: Juvia es una chica de 18 años que esta en busca de trabajo, encuentra uno para ser niñera y se encuentra con que los niños tienen 19 años El peor summary del mundo :D Dx ¡Capitulo final!
1. Trabajo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de **HIRO MASHIMA,** pero la historia si ¬¬.

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo: Ñaca nyajaja.

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola].

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Advertencia:** **Estoy enfermita y lean mis notas más largas que mi historia Dx.**

**Capitulo 1:**** Trabajo.**

Una chica de cabellos celeste iba caminando (no me digas) en busca de trabajo por toda Magnolia hasta que vio un cartel pegado a una columna eléctrica (se entiende Dx).

-Se solicita niñera que sepa cuidar "Niños" contacte a…- la joven leía el cartel colgado (no se por cuando escribí esa parte me recordé de Edgar Allan Poe *.*) Juvia sonrió y llamo al número.

-[Buenas] Buenas etto… J… llamo por el trabajo [Ah si ya puedes venir hoy de prueba te doy la dirección es…]- Juvia termino de escribir la dirección, una hora después de llamar, Juvia llego al hotel 5 estrellas, sube al último piso y toca el timbre (o sea son ascensores privados se entiende Dx) Adentro:

-¡Qué alguien valla a abrir la puerta! Ah *suspiro* tch nadie esta en casa… que flojera- un joven de aproximadamente 18 años, se levanta de un sofá de cuero dejando a un lado un libro en el escritorio y abrió la puerta.

-Buenas mi nombre es Juvia y vengo por la prueba- el joven quedo mirándola, luego Juvia también quedo mirándolo hipnotizada por el joven peliazul, el cual estaba usando un baquero negro rasgado, con cinturón de cuadros negros y plateados, una remara o playera blanca con un dibujo de un águila negro, con una campera sin mangas color negro (*Q* que malote) y usaba un anteojo con el cabello desordenado.

-Buenas- dijo el joven serio y algo sonrojado.

-Buenas etto… soy Juvia me habían dicho que viniera aquí de prueba- el joven le miro y rió, poco después entro un chico de pelo albino con una camisa celeste y un baquero negro y sonrió al ver a la joven.

-Buenas yo soy Lyon Bastia- sonrió el joven y le dio un beso en la mano- Eres muy linda señorita- el joven peliazul agarro un libro con el cual golpeo al albino.

-Lo siento el es así, simplemente ignóralo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?- pregunto el albino reponiéndose del golpe.

-Soy Juvia Loxar- sonrió sonrojada, el peliazul se sorprendió y curvo sus labios.

-Lo siento por no haberme presentado soy Gray Fullbuster- sonrió y le dio la mano, ella lo acepto gustosa.

-Por primera vez te veo sonreír hermanito- Gray miro a Lyon, agarro el libro que estaba en el suelo y lo tiro al joven echándolo al piso, luego alzo la mano, se despidió algo sonrojado y entro en su cuarto.

-Jeje que tiene que hacer ahora Juvia- Lyon sonrió.

-Espera a que venga Ultear, pero mientras tanto- Lyon se acerco peligrosamente a Juvia, la cual no se movió, hasta que un libro lo golpeo echándolo al piso.

-Tch hermano deja de acosar a las chicas tch- Gray estaba con un anteojo y el cabello mas desordenado que antes con gotas de agua en las puntas; Juvia agarro una toalla que estaba en el sofá, se acerco a Gray y le puso sobre su cabeza y le sonrió, en cambio el se sorprendió y le regalo una sonrisa de un lado algo sonrojado (aw Gray amo su tsundere w w)- Gracias.

-De…de… nada- dijo nerviosa, el sonrió y ambos un poco después quedaron mirándose y poco a poco iban acercándose, Gray estaba a punto de tocar su piel hasta que…

**Nota de la autora.**

Sip lo ise contito pero bueh espero que le haya gustado es mi nuevo fic :D tendra poco cap no como mi otro fic jaja espero que le haya gustado :D jaja nos leemos byee.

**Rirukasabe se despide :3**

**No llores por que termino tu anime**

**Sonríe por vendrán otros y si tienes suerte segunda temporada o 3ra o 4ta :D**


	2. Mudanza

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de **HIRO MASHIMA,** pero la historia si ¬¬.

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo: Ñaca nyajaja.

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola].

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Advertencia:** **Estoy enfermita (tos elevado al cuadrado Dx) y lean mis notas más largas que mi historia Dx.**

**Noticia:**** Tengo una pagina en facebook si alguien la quiere seguir le pongo el link ;) **

**Capitulo 2:**** Mudanza.**

-¡Ya llegue!- grito una joven de cabellos negros con una bincha blanca, unos baquero azul y una blusa rosa pastel, miro al joven y a la joven, se quedo mirando y sonrió- Gray por fin trajiste a mi cuñada, ahora entiendo por que tardabas en venir- Gray se dio cuenta y se sonrojo ( sip esas hermanas/os trolas Dx)

-En 1ra ella es la niñera y en 2da me quedaba tarde por que me iba a la biblioteca tch lo que me faltaba una hermana metiche y para colmo poner un anuncio en el que diga "QUE SEPA CUIDAR "NIÑOS"" tch tenemos 18 al menos yo, Lyon tiene 19 y tú 20 años tch- Ultear sonrió.

-Tu nombre- señalo a la joven.

-Juvia Loxar- Ultear sonrió miro a Gray que se sentaba y continuaba con su lectura.

-Juvia Loxar estas contratada hoy empieza tu trabajo con empezar a pasear a los perros pero por ahora tienes 3 horas libres para acomodarte aquí y ese de allí es tu cuarto- señalo una puerta- Bueno… *crujido* ¿Qué es eso? ¡Ah! Lyon ¿Qué haces en el piso?

-Que piensas- dijo Gray levantándose de su sitio y luego miro a Juvia quien estaba sonriendo.

-Estúpido Gray la batalla recién empieza, y bienvenida Juvia a tu nuevo hogar *sonrisa* nos vemos princesa *beso en la mano* jaja- Lyon se fue a su cuarto que estaba arriba, subió la escalera y entro en su cuarto (etto es decir que cada departamento tiene 2 pisos Dx._.)

-Estúpido Lyon…

-O tú estas sintiendo celos G-R-A-Y- el nombrado miro a la pelinegra y se acerco a su puerta y giro el picaporte.

-Cállate Ultear- entró y cerró la puerta.

-Jaja por primera vez lo veo molesto por que Lyon acosa a una mujer jaja Juvia-chan tu sacaras de la oscuridad a mi ¡HERMANITO IDIOTA!- Juvia se rió y se acerco al ascensor.

-Juvia ira a traer sus cosas…

-Esta bien yo iré a trabajar de nuevo (¬¬)- Juvia regreso 1 hora después con unas maletas *toca el timbre*

-Pasa te ayudare- Gray agarro una de sus maletas.

-Gracias Gray-sama…

-No pongas el "-sama" como si fuera alguien importante*sonrisa* pasa a tu cuarta- Gray abrió una puerta (cuarto: camarote, dormitorio y pieza)

-¡Ah! Que bello- Gray se asusto por el repentino grito de la joven (hay chicas somos únicas y sexy: P (si soy una chica ¬¬))

-Te dejo para que acomodes todo, si necesitas algo solo llámame mi cuarto es el de la puerta de enfrente jeje- lo dijo algo nervioso y luego se marcho, Juvia empezó a organizar todo hasta que estornudo y una gran cantidad de polvo se levanto (jaja Dx yo soy así pero luego toso como vieja Dx), salio de su cuarto y golpeo la puerta de Gray.

-Gray…- el mencionado abrió la puerta como si lo estuviera esperando.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Solo quería saber donde están los elementos de limpieza- el sonrió.

-Ven- le llevo a un pequeño cuartito en el que estaban todos los elementos de limpieza.

-Etto… puedes ayudarme a llevar todo- Juvia le miro con cara de perro sin dueño (buena esa hay que usar nuestros encantos; P)

-Esta bien *suspiro*- agarro los elementos que le dijo la joven- Si necesitas algo solo llámame *sonrisa*- Juvia empezó a limpiar todo organizo su caballete y guardo sus bastidores con sus pinturas (:3 le explicare después estoy en un club de pintura: 3)

-Ya solo faltan 30 minutos para que pasen 3 horas que dijo Ultear-san mejor me doy un baño- entro en del cual salio con una media negra (media fina Dx) con una blusa larga color turquesa con cinturón negro (es parecido a un vestido pero no es Dx) y unas botitas negras (otoño-invierno 2013 jaja naa enserio busque Dx) yo solo faltaba 15 minutos, Juvia se acerco a la puerta de Gray y golpeo, nadie respondió así que lo abrió…

**Nota de la autora.**

**Que tal el cap espero que le haya gustada:3 jaja como que ya no tengo mas nada escrito tengo que concentrarme de nuevo en esto pero tengo prueba de Historia y lo estoy estudiando asi que estoy con poco de tiempo y quite 0 punto en una prueba por que no estudie por que estaba escribiendo el cap final de Primer amor mi otro fic Dx espero que le haya gustado y bye nos leemos ah el link de facebook es el siguiente (si lo quieres seguir :3)**

pages/ Rirukasabe-fanfiction /156393227855075?ref=hl (salio :3 ooo lo hare separado para que les salga primero pongan facebook,com despues lo demas )** Byeee nos leemos en primer amor (a los que leen) :3 byee.**

**Rirukasabe se despide 3**


	3. Un paseo con los perros

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de **HIRO MASHIMA,** pero la historia si ¬¬.

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo: Ñaca nyajaja.

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola].

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Advertencia:** **Estoy enfermita (tos elevado al cuadrado Dx) y lean mis notas más largas que mi historia Dx.**

**Noticia:**** Tengo una página en facebook si alguien la quiere seguir pongan el link de facebook y luego rirukasabe pero el sabe separado y dice fanfition: 3.**

**Capitulo 3:**** Un paseo con los perros.**

Juvia giro el picaporte y entro adentro del dormitorio, estaba el pelinegro durmiendo, con sus anteojos y un libro de ciencias sobre su pecho y las sabanas en el suelo.

-Um…- balbuceaba Gray, Juvia se acerco a el, agarro el libro que tenia sobre su pecho, luego agarro la sabana que estaba en el suelo y luego lo puso encima suyo, luego intento quitar su anteojo pero, Gray lo sintió y le agarro de la mano, Juvia dio un pequeño gritito.

-¡Kya…!- Gray le estiro fuerte, Juvia callo sobre el, el cual empezó a enredarla con sus brazos, empezó a abrazarla y a acercarla a su pecho y luego empezó a enredarla con sus piernas- Gray-sama- Juvia ya se estaba sonrojando hasta en la raíz de su cabello azul por la respiración del pelinegro cerca de ella, luego Gray empezó a enterrar su cara en el cuello de la peliazul y empezaba a inhalar y exhalar, cosa que hacia sonrojar de sobremanera a Juvia.

-Um… que delicioso olor- Gray empezaba a enterrar mucho más su cabeza en el cuello de Juvia, hasta que a Gray le pareció extraño y abrió los ojos- Juvia que haces aquí- lo decía muy nervioso por lo cerca que estaban.

-Gray-sama usted agarro a Juvia de la mano y la jalo…

-¡¿Qué?! etto… lo siento- decía el pelinegro levantándose de la cama (ay tengo calambre ), Juvia se levanto de la misma sonrojada.

-Mejor Juvia se va- justo cuando Juvia giro el picaporte un albino también lo giro.

-¡Gray!- el albino quedo boquiabierta al ver a la peliazul en el cuarto del pelinegro- Hermanito estas creciendo jaja- el pelinegro agarro su libro y lo tiro al albino.

-Tch cállate pervertido…

-Mira quien habla el que dentro de su cuarto tiene a la niñera…

-Cálate dije…

-Jaja es cierto… eres pervertido…

-No lo soy…

-Y… por que no tienes camisa- el pelinegro se miro.

-¡¿Pero que demonios… como pasó esto…?!

-Eres más pervertido que yo…- el pelinegro se enojo y golpeo al albino- Con que quieres pelear empecemos…- Lyon empezó a golpear a Gray quien obviamente lo devolvía.

-¡Ya paren!- grito la peliazul, el pelinegro y el albino la miraron y luego se separaron.

-Todo fue culpa de Lyon…

-Todo fue la culpa de Gray el empezó… el me golpeo…- ambos hablaron haciendo puchero, Juvia sonrió y luego rió.

-Juvia cree que a pesar de que Gray-sama y Lyon-kun tísicamente parezcan unos de chicos de 18-19 pero tienen la actitud de un niño de 5 años jaja- la joven empezó a reírse, Gray se puso serio.

-Tch… pero que cosas dices no tengo la actitud de un niño de 5 años…- Juvia miro a Gray y se rió.

-Jaja bueno Ultear-san dijo a Juvia que lleve al parque a los perros o algo así- ambos jóvenes giraron los ojos (Dx tengo cierto trauma hacía escribir "u algo" cando es "o algo" así que si tengo error ahí me disculpan Dx)

-Esa Ultear… nosotros no somos ningún perro…

-Pero yo por ti Juvia lo seria guau- el albino se acerco peligrosamente a la peliazul, la cual puso su mano en su pecho para mantener distancia- Hasta todo (suspiro)…- un pelinegro celoso lo separo de ella.

-Deja de molestar a la niñera acosador…

-Enserio mira quien habla el que de nuevo no tiene camisa- el pelinegro se miro y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no levaba camisa (bueh esto era algo que quería escribir en mi otro fic pero tuve inconvenientes Dx)

-Gray-sama ponte la camisa- le decía la peliazul tapando los ojos y pasándole una camisa, el cual lo agarro y se lo puso.

-Jaja Gray pervertido- decía el albino riéndose del pelinegro.

-¡Lyon cállate!

-Gray-sama no le digas así a Lyon-san- el albino la miro, se puso detrás de ella y le abrazo por atrás- ¡Lyon-san!- lo decía alterada.

-Bm… Juvia-chan me quiere más bm…- el pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada (: Okey: bueh el "bm…" es el sonido que hacemos al sacar la legua jaja x D yo lo escribía así en mi primer libro ^-^)

-Pero que cosas dices a mi que mi importa quien ella le quiere más…

-Jaja "Gray-sama" esta celoso jaja…- el pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada y luego trato de golpearlo.

-Lyon-san y Gray-sama dejen de pelear…

-Yo dejare de pelear si me das un beso en la mejilla- la peliazul se sonrojo.

-Etto… mmm esta bien Juvia hace esto para que no peleen más- la peliazul se acerco al albino, el cual sonrió maliciosamente.

-Oe… yo dejare de pelear primero- el pelinegro cruzo en medio de ambos (yo hago eso con las parejas que están frente mío jaja x D)

-"Gray-sama" esta celoso- decía el albino cantando, Gray lo miro salio de su cuarto- Gray esta celoso- el albino siguió persiguiéndolo (jaja así a veces son mis amigas Dx) Juvia fue tras el albino.

-Lyon-san deja de molestar a Gray-sama, etto…- Juvia se acerco al albino y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el albino se sorprendió y quedo como estatua en medio de la sal, el pelinegro salio de la cocina y quedo sorprendido al ver al albino parado como estatua.

-¿Qué paso?

-Juvia, Juvia- el albino se acerco a la peliazul y le agarro de la mano.

-¡Kya! Que pasa Lyon-san

-Nada solo quería sostener tu mano…

-Juvia puedes traer mi saco que deje arriba…

-Esta bien Gray-sama- la peliazul subió la escaleras, Gray empezó a reírse maliciosamente, luego fue a la cocina, Lyon se acerco a la escalera, Gray tenia algo en su mano y luego aquella cosa puso en unos de los escalone, poco después la peliazul bajo la escalera, la joven piso el escalón y…

**Nota de la autora.**

**Soy sexy etto no jaja OK espero que le halla gustado el Cáp. etto pondré aquí sus reviews etto ****Quiero que me hagan preguntas yo lo responderé ( me importa el idioma ¬¬) es para llenar mi perfil**** :3 **

**ErzaScarlet-sama**: **Wiii aquí esta la sexy continuación: 3**

**Medaka: ****Etto no recuerdo tu nuevo nombre Dx pero eres Ushiio jaja x D se Gray se quedo dormido: 3**

**Kooalool:**** Se son unos loquillos jaja x D**

** .7:**** Etto no tengo fecha Dx estoy en pruebas últimamente así que estoy corta de tiempo mañana tengo prueba de matemática Dx y no leí Dx etto ._. jaja pero ya termino bueh talvez salga una vez a la semana ^-^**

**Gracias por su reviews ****Etto estoy en busca de alguien (jaja x D parece que lo secuestrare Dx jaja) es un amigo que tuve en un juego online llamado Word of Warcraft Cataclyns es de sever colombiano version 2.0.4 (si mal no recuerdo) esta en level 85 se llama Makiia en el juego si le encuentran díganle que estoy aquí y que es de parte de Audreis o de Gelo uno de los dos pliss es colombiano en la vida real se llama (x D) Rodolfo yo le digo Rodi x D pliss necesito su ayuda plis gracias por leer**

**Rirukasabe se despide con sueño y cansada de pruebas Dx.**


	4. Accidentalmente

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de **HIRO MASHIMA,** pero la historia si ¬¬.

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo: Ñaca nyajaja.

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola].

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Advertencia:** **Estoy enfermita (tos elevado al cuadrado Dx) y lean mis notas más largas que mi historia Dx.**

**Noticia:**** Tengo una página en facebook si alguien la quiere seguir pongan el link de facebook y luego rirukasabe pero el sabe separado y dice fanfition: 3.**

**Capitulo 4:**** Accidentalmente.**

La peliazul piso el escalón y callo sobre el albino, el cual se había quedado parado enfrente de la escalera, la caída termino con una pose comprometedora (¬_¬ en tu cara A… ¬¬)

-Lyon-san lo siento…- decía la peliazul nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Etto lo siento Juvia-chan…- el pelinegro celoso se acerco a la peliazul, le ofreció su mano, la cual lo acepto y se levanto.

-Lo siento… se me callo algo en la escalera lo siento… mejor vamos al parque- lo decía decepcionado y con una gota estilo anime en la nuca ((\*w*/) los que leyeron mi primer fic lo entenderán: 3)

-Esta bien… Lyon-san se encuentra bien…

-Sip estoy bien jeje…

-Vamos al parque entonces *sonrisa*- los tres subieron al ascensor, luego de mucho tiempo llegaron al parque.

-Jaja parecía que no íbamos a llegar coff… coff todo fue culpa de Gray…

-Por que yo… que ise…

-Tu camisa desapareció en mitad del camino…

-¡¿Qué no fue mi culpa?! Tengo aquella mala costumbre por culpa de Ul…

-¿Qué por que le culpas a tu madre…?

-Tú también tienes aquella costumbre…

-Pero yo no me quito cada un minuto…

-Yo no me quito cada un minuto…

-Yo menos…

-Si, por que tienes novia…

-…

-Aun teniendo novia acosas a las chicas- Lyon lo miro y lo golpeo- ¡¿Qué?! Quieres pelear…

-¡Ya paren!- la peliazul se puso enfrente de ambos, el albino se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca suyo, un niño iba corriendo (muy happy)

-¡Cuidado!- el niño golpeo a la peliazul, muy fuerte, tanto que izo caer a la peliazul sobre el pelinegro (etto ahora me doy cuenta no tiene sentido Dx) terminando en un rose de labios, el albino quedo boquiabierta, rápidamente se acerco a la (es simpático: 3) peliazul y la levanto.

-Etto… lo siento Gray-sama- el pelinegro reacciono al escuchar su nombre.

-Mejor no digas nada…

-No se vale Gray beso a Juvia-chan y yo no…

-…- el pelinegro lo fulmino.

-Creo que a Gray le gusto… y esta algo tímido- Juvia miro a Lyon quien estaba pensativo, poco después Gray regreso.

- Vamos ya es tarde quiero darme una ducha…

-Gray no es que quiera destruir lo serio que estas pero no tienes camisa- el pelinegro se miro y luego miro a la peliazul quien le sonrió (: 3 jaja Lyon destruye momentos) le pelinegro se dio vuelta y fue camino a su departamento, entro en el baño, toco sus labios.

-Eso fue lo mas delicioso que tuve en mi boca- el pelinegro cerro los ojos y sonrió (A no digas nada mañana Dx )

**Nota de la autora.**

**Oliss de nuevo xDDD eh vuelto: 3 jaja etto parece que ice total de puntos en mi prueba de matemática (espero que halla sido así Dx) A es mi amiga que lego mi fic hoy y dice que leerá mis dos fic y yo le dije que subiré otro y otro y otro etc. :3 jaja se espero que le haya gustado.**

**Respuestas :3**

**ErsaScarlet-sama:**** Aquí esta la contiii :3 jaja ahí esta el besito jaja espero que te guste :3**

**Medaka-chan o Ushiio:**** Ahí esta mejor y si ya me maree xD jaja y de nuevo aquí esta el cap :3 espero que te guste :3**

**Trinox:**** Escribiste jopon es japon y si me iria a los 25 años me quedaria 1 semana :3**

**Gracias por su reviews (nueh estos son los que me llegaron hoy Dx asi que gomene por los otros) ****HAGAN PREGUNTAS PARA LLENAR MI PERFIL XD JAJA :3**

**Rirukasabe se despide :3****. **


	5. Pîntura

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de **HIRO MASHIMA,** pero la historia si ¬¬.

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo: Ñaca nyajaja.

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola].

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Advertencia:** **Estoy enfermita (tos elevado al cuadrado Dx) y lean mis notas más largas que mi historia Dx.**

**Noticia:**** Tengo una página en facebook si alguien la quiere seguir pongan el link de facebook y luego rirukasabe pero el sabe separado y dice fanfition: 3.**

**Capitulo 5:**** Pintura.**

Poco tiempo después Gray salió del baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (literal Dx) el pelinegro salió de su cuarto serio para disimular que no estaba feliz (Dx tsundere)

-Gray quiere a la niñera- lo decía cantando.

-Oe yo no quiero a la niñera- también lo decía cantando pero molesto.

-Si la quieres jaja… jaja- cantando (Dx)

-Cállate tch- le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca hasta que una peliazul interrumpió, Gray y Lyon miraron la ropa que llevaba la joven la cual usaba un pantalón con mezclilla, blusa manga larga color blanco, unos botines gris y un delantal de pintor el cual estaba sucio.

-Coff coff enserio Gray-sama y Lyon-san no pueden dejar de pelear, tanto así que Juvia cree que tienen muchas heridas…

-Espera… que es ese olor…

-Etto es trementina…- el pelinegro entro en el cuarto de la joven en el cual había un bastidor de tamaño mediano, el cual estaba en un caballete (me rompí la uña Dx)

-Tu…

-Exclúyanme no quería decir nada…- el albino se fue de ahí con lágrimas, se subió las escaleras y cerro fuerte la puerta, Gray y Juvia le salieron una gota estilo anime en su nuca ((\(*w*)/))

-Ignoremos eso- la peliazul asintió- tu pintas…

-Etto… si jeje Juvia esta en un taller de artes…

-Ah… que pintas…

-Es una iglesia de un juego jeje…

-Ah puedo ver la imagen- la peliazul se acerco al caballete y agarró un papel que estaba ahí.

-Es esto- aparecía una iglesia con muchos árboles una imagen melancólica (etto no me gusta lo que escribo Dx) el pelinegro se acerco al bastidor (bastidor es el cuadro Dx)

-Tienes un poco de errores ven aquí te enseñare a difuminar esta parte- la peliazul cerró la puerta y se acerco al pelinegro- Ven no muerdo… toma el pincel- ella se acerco al cuadro, el pelinegro se acerco y puso su mano sobre la de ella para manejar el pincel.

-Ah Juvia ya entiende gracias Gray-sama- la joven sonrió y el pelinegro se sonrojo e intento que no se lo notara cubriendo con su mano (etto le ise muy galán a Gray aw como amo ver a algunos personajes cubrir su rostro con la mano cuando se sonroja cosita *w*)

-¡Gray!- se escucho por todo el departamento la voz de una escandaloso pelinegra.

-¡Qué!- el pelinegro sonrió a la peliazul y salio de su cuarto.

-Mañana vendrá nuestro querido primito...

-¡Qué!- el albino también se unió al pelinegro

-¡No mi peor pesadilla!- el albino fue a una esquina de la pared y empezó a abrazar su pierna, a la pelinegra le salio una gota estilo anime ((\ (*w*)/))

-Quien es el- una peliazul se unió a la conversación.

-Hola Juvia-chan nuestro primito es…

-Es el demonio versión niño…

-Tan malo es…

-Ten cuidado muchas niñeras renunciaron al verlo…

-No creo que haga nada a Juvia…

**Al día siguiente.**

-Deja de saltar… en el sofá no- un niño saltaba sobre un sofá- Gray-sama- un pelinegro acababa de salir de su habitación e intento entrar de nuevo- Gray-sama- la joven lo decía desesperado, el pelinegro asintió y se acerco al niño.

-Henry deja de saltar sobre el sofá…

-¡No!- el niño empezó a saltar de nuevo.

-Ise lo que pude- el pelinegro entró de nuevo en su habitación.

-Henry-san te daré todo el dulce que quieras pero deja de saltar…- lo decía resignada la joven.

-Mmm esta bien quiero helado…

-Esta bien Juvia lo traerá lo más rápido posible ¡Lyon-san! Ven y cuida a Henry-san…

-¡Okey Juvia-chan!- la peliazul salió y regreso un poco después.

-Pero que paso…

-Ese… niño… es… un… monstruo…- Lyon se desmayo (Dx) la peliazul miro el desastre que había en la sala, la cual estaba llena de papel higiénico, almohadas tiradas por todos lados y algunas abiertas, en la cocina se escucho caer algo.

-Qué pasa aquí- el niño estaba llorando por que se le cayo el cuchillo en el pie y estaba sangrando- Gray-sama puedes venir- el pelinegro entró en la cocina- Puedes traer el botiquín por Juvia por favor- el pelinegro fue a traerlo y volvió rápido.

-Aquí esta…- Juvia empezó a limpiar la herida y luego le puso un bandita para herida.

-Ya esta… puedes pisar- el niño asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas- Aw- la peliazul miro con ternura la niño, en cambio el pelinegro sonrió por la reacción de la peliazul, poco después la peliazul le agarro de la mejilla- Cosita jaja- el pelinegro empezó a sonreír por lo tierna que se bella la peliazul.

-¡Ah! Te haré pagar mmm- la peliazul se paro y sonrió, poco después ella fue a su cuarto para continuar su pintura, un niño travieso cerro su puerta y le quito la lleve sonrió y se fue del departamento.

**Nota de la autora.**

**Que pasara con juvia chan.**

**GRACIA POR LOS REVIEWS NO LOS PUEDO ESCRIBIR ESTOY CORTA DE TIEMPO GRACIAS :D Y QUE SUERTE QUE LE GUSTA LOS CAPITULOS :D.**

**Rirukasabe se despide *w*.**


	6. Pintura parte 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de **HIRO MASHIMA,** pero la historia si ¬¬.

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo: Ñaca nyajaja.

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola].

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Advertencia:** **Estoy enfermita (muy mal enferma Dx) y lean mis notas más largas que mi historia Dx.**

**Noticia:**** Tengo una página en facebook si alguien la quiere seguir pongan el link de facebook y luego rirukasabe pero el sabe separado y dice fanfition: 3.**

**Capitulo 5:**** Pintura parte 2.**

-Adiós Lyon y Gray…

-Tu madre dijo que te acompañe a tu casa… amos- Lyon y el niño subieron el ascensor

-Juvia…- el pelinegro golpeo la puerta- Juvia- intento abrirla pero esta cerrada- ¡Juvia!- fue rápido a el lugar en la que estaba todas las llaves de su departamento, lo busco y lo encontró, corrió a abrir la puerta de Juvia- Juvia- el joven abrió la puerta y ahí estaba la peliazul en el piso, desmayada por el olor a trementina y aguarrás (letal a mi me da sueño y me hace lagrimear)- Coff como puede aguantar el olor a trementina y aguarrás, para colmo con las ventanas cerradas ¡Juvia!- el pelinegro acurruco a la peliazul en sus brazos (acurruco seria con tenerla en sus brazos)

-Um…- la peliazul reaccionaba poco a poco- Gray-sama…- el pelinegro sonrió, la peliazul también sonrió sonrojada y débilmente, Gray abrazo a la peliazul, la miro y luego la beso.

-Tenerte en mis brazos y no poderte besar es una condena- la peliazul se sonrojo e intento tapárselo con las manos pero el pelinegro lo impidió- Déjalo te ves tierna- Gray sonrió y se levantaron sonrojados.

**N/A:**** Me disculpan por esta nota todavía no termina: S pero ya por fin *w* tengo la idea para un fic que será 100% música los capítulos tardaran mucho en salir tratare ya de subir este mes o de escribrirlo espero que le guste es muy bueno: 3 y quien es ana br Dx.**

-Hola estoy…- el albino observo la escena- De vuelta… pero que sucedió…- Gray y Juvia se separaron sonrojados- Pares de tórtolos- sonrió maliciosamente Lyon.

-Oe deja de molestar- el pelinegro salio de la habitación sonrojado.

-¿Qué sucedió…?- la peliazul le miro sonrojada.

-Etto… nada- la peliazul se acerco al albino y lo llevo fuera de la habitación- Etto me daré un baño- la peliazul cerro la puerta y suspiro. En otro lado esta un pelinegro en su habitación suspirando.

-Jamás creí enamorarme de nuevo…

**Nota de la autora: S.**

**Primero explicare por que estuve ausente estoy malísima de salud Dios pero ahora estoy muchísimo mejor: 3 así no se preocupen como sabrán haré un fic de 100% música tiene muy buen summary todas las música las haré en base de otras para que no se pierdan estarán en ingles pero la ultima música tratare de llamar a mis amigos y así crear una que ya será nuestra: 3 jaja si hace 2 años que ya escribo músicas son buenas: 3 **

**Zona Review (responderé los del Cáp. 4 :3 con el 5):**

**Ushiio:**** See lo mas delicioso :3 jaja seee Lyon tiene novia aparecera luego :3. Ñaca ñaca aquí esta lo que le paso a Juvia y si casi así es el hermanito de mi amiga Dx.**

**Saya Nightray:**** Que suerte que te guste eso le hace feliz a los autores .-. jaja :3**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama:**** Jaja que suerte de que te gusto el besito :$. Pues aquí esa la conti espero que te guste :3 gracias por tu "consejo" jaja ;) te apollare con tus fic :3.**

**Trinox:**** De nada es un placer mmm luego te emviare un mp te contare algo :$ (yo le conosco Trinox)**

**Thank for you reviews noooo jaja no me sale dx jaja.**

**Rirukasabe se despide con sueño -w-**


	7. De compras con Gray-sama

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de **HIRO MASHIMA,** pero la historia si ¬¬.

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo: Ñaca nyajaja.

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola].

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Advertencia:** **Estoy enfermita (muy mal enferma Dx) y lean mis notas más largas que mi historia Dx.**

**Noticia:**** Tengo una página en facebook solamente ingresen en la página pongan en el buscador rirukasabe fanfiction ese es: 3.**

**Capitulo 6:**** De compras con Gray-sama.**

Un nuevo día empieza:

-Juvia-chan ya me voy con los "niños" a su universidad- la pelinegro preparaba sus cosas, el pelinegro sonrió a la peliazul (Gray es todo un galán: 3) quien estaba preparando la mochila (o cartera) del albino, quien estaba mirándola.

-Lyon-san ya esta su mochila- el albino se acerco a la peliazul.

-Gracias por ayudarme Juvia-chan- se acerco más de lo que estaba y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió, por otro lado estaba el pelinegro fulminando al albino.

-¡Gray! Ya prepara tus cosas es tarde tenemos que irnos… Juvia-chan cuando termines de hacer las compras, cosa que es lo único que debes de hacer, puedes hacer cualquier cosa hasta que llegue unos de los "niños" o yo *sonrisa* ya me voy despidiendo ¡Gray! Lyon apúrense…

-Ya estoy… Gray es lento…- Lyon se burlaba infantilmente de Gray.

-Vete al demonio…

-Oe Gray cállate y apúrate- el pelinegro termino de alistarse para irse a la universidad (okey realmente todo eso paso antes de que me valla a mi instituto ¬¬ yo creo que a ustedes también les pasa Dx)

-Gray te dejamos atrás…

-Esperen ya… mierda…- la pelinegro y el albino ya subieron al ascensor.

-Jeje Juvia cree que la próxima vez Gray-sama debe despertarse temprano…- el pelinegro la miro y sonrió apenado.

-… creo que realmente si…

-Etto el ascensor se esta tardando…- el pelinegro bajo la cabeza apenado (: okey: no se por que ise así la actitud de Gray Dx)

-Por fin el ascensor subió de nuevo… sube tu primero si iras…

-Etto si… Juvia ira de compras- en cierto momento en el sexto piso la luz empezó a apagarse y prenderse-¿Qué pasa…?

-No lo se pero no baja más- la peliazul se acerco al pelinegro y le abrazo el brazo.

-Juvia tiene miedo a la oscuridad Juvia lo siente…- el pelinegro curvo los labios (ustedes seguramente saben que es este: luz prendida y apagada en el ascensor: 3)

-No te disculpes no te sientas mal… espero que en mis brazos no sientas miedo- el pelinegro sonrió y la peliazul se sonrojo (aw Gray es muy tiernito: okey: yo escribo esto Dx jaja)

-Gracias Gray-sama- el ascensor comenzó a moverse y la luz se prendía y se apagaba- Gray-sama esto da miedo…

-Tranquila estoy aquí y te protegeré…- en cierto momento apareció una niña con vestido blanco el cabello desordenado con una muñeca en mano.

-¡Kya!- la peliazul grito y se aferro más al pelinegro.

-¡Ah!- la niña grito y el pelinegro golpeo al supuesto "fantasma" llegaron al primer piso y se abrió el ascensor.

-Caíste en la broma…- había un grupo de personas que quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a la niña en el suelo- Pero que demonios paso- Gray y Juvia se sonrojaron.

-Es que asdasdasd- hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Que era solo una broma…

-Gomene…

-Tranquila joven no te digo a ti si no al joven moreno…

-¡¿Qué yo ise…?!

-Golpeaste a la niña…

-Ah… me da igual si dinero quieren aquí esta- el joven abrió su mochila y de ella saco una cantidad de billetes- Ahí esta si quieren por dios tanto lió para nada- el pelinegro salio del departamento.

-Gomene es que Gray-sama esta algo irritado…- la peliazul siguió el camino del pelinegro- Gray-sama espera a Juvia *suspiro, cansancio* ah tranquilo Gray-sama…

-Lo siento es que estábamos tardando mucho allí y etto *habla despacio y raro* quería pasar más tiempo contigo…

-¿Qué dijiste Gray-sama…?

-Nada…

-Mmm…- la peliazul miro a Gray como el gato de Shrek (-w-)

-Solo dije que *de nuevo empezó a hablar bajo y raro* quería pasar más tiempo contigo…

-¿Qué… qué…?

-Quería pasar más tiempo contigo…- la peliazul miro al pelinegro y sonrió sonrojada.

-Eres tierno Gray-sama…- la peliazul se acerco al pelinegro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Gray se sonrojo.

-Mejor nos apuramos para llegar a nuestro destino…

-Gray a que hora tienes tus clases….

-Son a las 10 a.m.

-Ah entonces me puedes acompañar para ir de compras…

-Será un honor *sonrisa*- ambos fueron al "mercado" (no se como lo digan en suplís puede ser mercado supermercado.-._.) como una hora después terminaron las compras- Déjame acompañarte a casa iremos por el tren bala para llegar mas rápido- la peliazul asintió (tengamos en cuenta que están en Japón Dx) subieron al tren en el cual estaba lleno de personas y empezaron a empujarlos, luego se cerro la puerta, y las personas empezaron a empujar más dejando una muy pero muy corta distancia que ambos sentían su respiración golpear su rostro.

-Etto…- la peliazul no sabia que decir teniendo al pelinegro tan cerca- etto…- la peliazul no supo que hacer pero abrazo al pelinegro quien se sorprendió, sonrió y se quedaron en un costado del tren hasta que llegaron a su destino.

**Nota de la autora.**

**Jaja hola volví no me gusta esperar por que yo leo fic y no me gusta esperar así me pongo en su lugar jaja xD espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y tengo una pregunta para ustedes y el que adivine le haré un fic que ya se de que se tratara: 3 la pregunta es ¿Como me llaman en el colegio (actualmente) y cuantos años tengo? :3 el que lo adivine le haré un fic que se llama Misión que va ser obviamente GruVia 4ever :3 ah les dejo el summary de mi fic 100% música (okey no los títulos de la músicas estarán en ingles pero la musica no) Summary de THE MELODY OF THE LOVE :3: Gray es un niño prodigio en el arte de ejecutar la guitarra y cantar. Un día conoce a su mayor rival. :3**

**Zona reviews:**

**Medaka-chan:**** Kya que suerte que te gusto ._. jaja xD**

**Meigore:**** Ah que suerte que te haga reir (que mal escribo Dx) xDDD**

**Akihiko Usami-Usagi:**** Jaja xD realmente me asustaste con ese "descuida" okey jaja y el "jojo" (hace mucho mucho que alguien no me escibia asi Dx) aquí esta la conti :333**

**ErzaScarlet-sama:**** Gracias :3 jaja nyajaja por eso termine el cap alli para dejar intriga :3333 aparecera el primer amor de Gray :OOOOO jaja :3**

**Rirukasabe se despide feliz por su apollo- "pollo *Q*" jaja"**

**El amor verdadero no tiene "final feliz" por que… simplemente…. No tiene fin…**


	8. Cocinando con Gray

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de **HIRO MASHIMA,** pero la historia si ¬¬.

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo: Ñaca nyajaja.

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola].

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Advertencia:** **Estoy malísima de salud pediré a mis padres que me lleven a hacer una pequeña inspección por que realmente el dolor cada 5 minuto viene Dx y duele mucho; n; y lean mis notas más largas que mi historia Dx.**

**Noticia:**** Tengo una página en facebook solamente ingresen en la página pongan en el buscador rirukasabe fanfiction ese es: 3.**

**Capitulo 7:**** Cocinando con Gray.**

Tiempo después llegaron a su destino el cual era la casa (hace frío Dx)

-Gray-sama me puede ayudar a ubica lo que compramos- cara de gato de Shrek *activado* (que molesta ¬¬)

-*suspiro* okey esta bien- cuando estaban ubicando ya la ultima bolsa empezó a llover se podría decir de la nada muy fuerte y empezó a caer granizo (: okey: yo no se si en Japón cae granizo pero tomando en cuenta de que yo escribo mmm si: 3)-¿Qué es esta lluvia tan repentina…?- Gray miro a Juvia quien se quedo mirando la ventana un poco ¿perdida? El pelinegro se acerco- Juvia que sucede…- agarró a la peliazul de los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente y la joven reacciono.

-Ah etto Gray-sama termi… *Rin Ping Rin tara ra tara ah tada ah*- Gray saco su celular y leyó un mensaje y sonrió (okey el que leyó mi primer fic se riera de ese sonido de teléfono jaja: 3)

-Jaja el idiota de Lyon se fue con Ultear en la universidad y no teníamos clases jaja ese idiota- a la peliazul le salio una gota estilo anime de su nuca ((\*w*/))

-Jaja Gray-sama entonces Lyon-san vendrá pronto…

-Em… no se creo que no por que se quedara con Ultear y ella tiene solo el almuerzo libre es decir que vendrán para el almuerzo.

-Ah entonces podemos preparar el almuerzo y de paso la masa para la cena…

-Mmm no tengo nada que hacer así que te ayudare- empezaron a preparar los elementos.

-Primero Juvia cree que etto quedaría mejor hacer primero la masa para la cena ya que s más difícil…

-Okey yo seguiré lo que haces…- la peliazul sonrió.

-Mmm primero lavarse las manos luego tener los ingredientes sobre la mesa para empezar a trabajar…- Gray corría por toda la cocina.

-Estos son los ingredientes…

-No Gray-sama es solo esto- separo los ingredientes que había traído el joven.

-Soy malo en esto…

-Gray-sama ni siquiera empezamos a hacer masa…- el pelinegro se sonrojo.

-Okey te seguiré ayudando- Juvia dio vuelta para agarrar un recipiente pero luego dio vuelta por un ruido muy fuerte.

-¿Qué paso…? Jaja Gray-sama que hiciste- la joven lo decía aguantando su risa.

-Simplemente no sabía abrir es que… como alguien puede…- la peliazul lo abrió fácilmente- soy nuevo en esto- la peliazul sonrió por que el pelinegro agarro mal el envase de la harina, lo apretó y exploto por el (jaja jamás me paso)- Esto es aquí verdad- la peliazul explico la receta de nuevo y de nuevo, y de nuevo- Esto es aquí verdad.

-Si Gray-sama jaja- volvió a reírse por la cara lleno de harina de joven.

-Ay tú te crees por llevar más años en esto…

-Gray-sama recién este año Juvia empezó a cocinar jeje…

-Eh… okey mejor me callo…- la peliazul sonrió, Gray un poco humillado agarro un poco de la masa y se lo puso encima de la nariz de Juvia.

-Pero que…- Gray empezó a ponerle harina por toda la cara y así empezaron a jugar como niños hasta el punto de que el piso y todo su alrededor estaba sucio- Juvia cree que empuércalos todo el lugar jaja…

-Si em… mejor terminemos de hacer esto de las comidas…

-Mmm… trae el agua para la pasta…- el pelinegro agarro una olla y empezó a cargar agua.

-Oe ya cargue toda el agua…- Gray se acercaba a Juvia hasta que un pedazo de masa que calo al piso resbaló a Gray derramando el agua por Juvia quedando ambos en el piso con una pose comprometedora.

-Hola llegamos más tem…

**Nota de la autora:**

**Oliss volví rápido no me gusta hacerlo esperar okey :33 espero que le guste el capitulo :333 ah y estaré ausente desde el lunes 20 hasta el jueves 06/06 estaré de pruebas así que no tendré tiempo de escribir :33**

**Zona reviews:**

**PatashifyDragneel:**** Si son una ternuritas :333 jaja tu nick es muy difícil de escribir Dx.**

**Medaka-chan:**** Jaja si muy pegaditos jaja :333 gracias y cambié otra vez de summary ayer se me ocurrió algo -w-**

**Meigore:**** Seee Gray es muy tiernicho :333 se Jaja no estas loca estas muy feliz desborda tu felicidad jaja **

**ErzaScarlet-Sama:**** See Gray es muy tiernucho como escribi en el anterior parrafo casi pero no me dicen loca pero si lo considerare (por que ahora me lo dicen jaja :3) y no tengo 15 tengo menos jaja :33 soy muy joven para estar aquí jaja :33**

**(trinox puede responder bien Dx)**

**Rirukasabe se despide Happy Ayeee -w-.**


	9. El supuesto otro amor de

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de **HIRO MASHIMA,** pero la historia si ¬¬.

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo: Ñaca nyajaja.

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola].

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Advertencia:** **Estoy malísima de salud pediré a mis padres que me lleven a hacer una pequeña inspección por que realmente el dolor cada 5 minuto viene Dx y duele mucho; n; y lean mis notas más largas que mi historia Dx.**

**Noticia:**** Tengo una página en facebook solamente ingresen en la página pongan en el buscador rirukasabe fanfiction ese es: 3.**

**Capitulo 8:**** El otro amor de...**

-Hola llegamos más… pero ¡que Gray! Yo no te eduque para esto…- dijo la pelinegra sonrojada.

-Tienen que ser más, íntimos si… quieren hacer eso- Lyon sonrió con picardía, mientras, el pelinegro y la peliazul se sonrojaron.

-Pero que de…- el pelinegro fue interrumpido.

-Cierto, Lyon tiene razón… tienen que ser más íntimos si lo harán…

-Tch cállense, solo la estaba ayudando…

-¿Ayudar? Jaja- el albino rió, Gray dio su mano para que Juvia se levante del piso, pero, el joven resbalo, cayendo con la peliazul de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue una simple pose comprometedora, esta vez, termino en un beso, pero, con una semejante pose comprometedora (piensen la peor pose comprometedora de un serie, ya tu sabe ._.)

-Gray no ecchi…- decía Lyon haciendo pose como de una chica moviendo las manos, Gray y Juvia se sonrojaban cada vez más y más, luego se separaron.

-Disculpa es que me resbale por la masa, más por el agua…

-Si… Gray, como digas… simplemente… dile que le querías comer…- sonrió Lyon haciendo lo mismo que antes.

-¡Pero que demonios estas diciendo…! ¡Cállate!- Gray se exalto y de nuevo dio su mano para levantar a Juvia, y luego se marcho sonrojado.

-Jaja este Gray si que es un tsundere…- Ultear sonrió al decir eso.

-Eso es cierto…- Lyon rió.

-Gray-sama no es tsundere…

-No… el es más que tsundere- Ultear y Lyon asintieron, con una sonrisa, luego Juvia también asintió por que era cierto. En otro lado estaba un pelinegro estornudando.

-¡Achu! Alguien esta hablando mal de mi pero…- Gray sonrió sonrojado al recordar el beso con Juvia (Gray es muy kawaii -w-) Gray sonrió como un idiota a la nada (ni que yo jaja Dx) hasta que un golpe le quito de aquella "ilusión".

-Gray-sama estas…- el pelinegro se levanto y abrió la puerta.

-Em… si ¿qué sucede…?

-Es solo que Juvia quería disculparse, por lo que sucedió en la cocina, gomene, si Juvia no hubiese pedido a Gray-sama que la ayudara, usted no hubieses pasado aquella humillación, gomene…- el pelinegro sonrió calidamente.

-No… tranquila, al final, no estuvo mal… haberte ayudado- sonrió galánmente y la peliazul se sonrojo.

-Ah *tímidamente* Juvia se marcha…- lo dijo tartamudeando causando una pequeña risita proveniente del pelinegro. La peliazul entro en su habitación sonrojada.

-Creo que a Juvia le quedaría bien un pequeño descanso…- Juvia entró a darse una ducha, de allí salio con un vestido celeste, con lazos blancos, un jeans blanco debajo y una sandalia celeste (pensemos, sin lógica, de que son las 05:00 p.m.), la peliazul salio con cuidado para que nadie si diera cuenta, pero, no fue así, un pelinegro la siguió con la mirada.

-Mmm a donde vas… pero que… que hago siguiéndola… ni si quiera es mi novia- el pelinegro por aquel pensamiento, perdió de vista a la peliazul- Mierda…

-Ah *suspiro* Juvia hace mucho no… se…- una persona con una capa, agarro a la peliazul.

-Tanto tiempo Juvia…- la peliazul abrió lo ojos de la sorpresa…

-B…

-Si soy yo de nuevo… crees que yo te olvide Juvia…- la peliazul empezó a temblar.

-Por… favor deja a Juvia… en paz, ella tubo muchos problemas por su culpa…

-Simplemente quiero que me digas, que no sales, con aquel chico moreno… y que me amas…

-Como Juvia podría decir eso, si ella no siente nada por ti…- el chico saco un cuchillo y lo puso en el cuello de la peliazul.

-Dilo…- la joven trago duro.

-Juvia no…- un pelinegro se presencio detrás de unos árboles- Lo ama más que Gray-sama…

**Nota de la autora:**

**Olis volvi escapada de examen wiiiiii okey espero que le guste el cap esta bueno (para mi) y ya pronto se termina este fic asi que empezare a hacer el trama final.**

**Zona reviewsssss :3**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama:**** See pose comprometedora :3333 yo tengo chan chan chan 12 Dx jaja :3 (ahora estaran asi :OOOOOOO)**

**Meigore:**** Jaja xD yo tb me empuerco en la cocina jaja pero casi no cocino (jaja ya sabes por que ¡Chiquero!)**

**Medaka-chan:**** Yo tambien los amo :3333 que suerte que te gusto.**

**Majo:**** ahí esta sfgbausfgdfuysbcg7dcbshfve espero que te guste el cap jaja :3 ya llega a su final :"(**

**Abi-Happy (Guest):**** Mañana llevare mi cuchillo ah y Abi y M jajajaja**

**Fin de reviews (en tu cara A :3)**

**Bye nos leemos :3**

**Rirukasabe se despide pensando que mañana no llovera por que si llueve se desmaya Dx (no es broma :( )**


	10. Celos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de **HIRO MASHIMA,** pero la historia si ¬¬.

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo: Ñaca nyajaja.

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola].

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

Lo que piensa el personaje: _Pero como…_

**Advertencia:** **Por fin me llevaran a hacer la consulta médica.**

**Capitulo 9:**** Celos.**

-Juvia no…- un pelinegro se presencio detrás de unos árboles- Lo ama más que Gray-sama…- el pelinegro se paralizo detrás de los árboles, con los ojos abierto por la sorpresa.

_-Como… Juvia quiere más a ese chico que a mí, que es esto que siento, duele, me duele el pecho. Por que Juvia dijo que quiere más a ese chico, que ni siquiera conozco, esto me genera ira pero a la vez un dolor en el corazón que jamás sentí-_Gray miro al piso con los ojos perdidos al recordar lo que había pasado, con la persona que amo-_ Ni con ella…_

-Pero como te atreves a decir eso…- el chico golpeo a la joven, quien estaba temblando de miedo.

_-Desearía que Gray-sama este aquí y que salve a Juvia… que absurdo aquello no pasara_- sonrió mirando el cielo oscuro, el joven de cabellos azules se acerco, con la daga en mano.

-Tch idiota…- el joven de cabellos azules se acercaba a la joven, la cual temblaba, poco a poco empezaba a llover, el chico se acercaba con pasos lentos, cuando ya estaba suficientemente cerca de ella, lo único que hizo ella fue cerrar los ojos, pero aquello que ella creía que lo corsaria jamás llego, abrió los ojos con mucho temor, ahí se encontró, con los ojos grises de chico Fullbuster, quien miro otro lado.

-Gray-sama…

-Así que tu eres Gray…tch…- el pelinegro se acerco al chico, le dio una buena bofetada que nunca olvidaría en su vida, luego agarro las manos de la joven Loxar y la jalo hasta llegar al ascensor.

-Gray-sama…- la peliazul miro al chico, el cual tenía los flecos sobre sus ojos, que le dejaba una sombra, la joven se acerco al pelinegro y le abrazo, con lagrimas en los ojos-Arigato Gray-sama…- la joven lo decía con dificulta, el pelinegro dudo en corresponder aquel abrazo después de escuchar lo que dijo, pero no pudo evitar corresponder, las lágrimas de la peliazul le hacia sentir mal.

-…- el pelinegro se alejo de la joven Loxar, ambos se miraron, los labios del Fullbuster reclamaban los labios de la Loxar el cual estaba rojo por llorar, Gray hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para evitar que aquel reclamo no sucediera, pero, no lo soporto por que ambos lo reclamaban al igual que la mirada de la Loxar, así termino en un pequeño, corto pero tierno beso-Juvia tu me…- el Fullbuster se callo por la mirada incrédula del albino y la pelinegra.

-Mmm…. Te gusta…- el albino rió, el cual enojo al pelinegro.

-Cállate… no digas nada si no sabes lo que sucede, por que mejor no le prestas más atención a tu novia, que es tan ilusa que no nota que la estas cambiando por otra, la cual no siente ni un solo grano de arena de sentimiento por ti…- el albino se acerco al pelinegro, y le dio un increíble bofetada, que le hizo caer al suelo y también hizo sangrar sus labios.

-Cállate… tu no sabes lo que siento por Sherry la amo más que cualquier cosa, que si fuera por mi ahora escaria con ella pero Ultear no me deja…- decía el albino con lagrimas en los ojos mirando a la peliazul, rompiendo lo serio que estaban todos.

-Tch okey Lyon puedes irte… pero ¿Dónde se fue…?- Gray intento levantarse.

-Ah mierda…- el pelinegro miro su mano derecha, estaba bañada en sangre- Pero ¿que? Cuando sucedió…- recordó cuando la daga lo corto, nuevamente intento levantarse pero esta vez gracias a una joven.

-Lo siento Gray-sama, te lastimaron por mi culpa…- la joven tenia los ojos cristalizados, el joven miro el suelo. La peliazul acompaño al pelinegro hasta su habitación, en su mano llevaba un mini botiquín.

-No te molestes, yo puedo hacerlo, no necesito tu ayuda…- dijo fríamente.

-Pero Gray-sama por culpa de Juvia sucedió esto…

-Por favor puedes retirarte…

-Deja a Juvia desinfectarte la herida y ponerle una bendita, Juvia promete retirarse luego…- le miro con cara del gato de Shrek.

-No…- la peliazul cerro la puerta (chan jaja -w-)- ¿Qué haces…?- decía algo temeroso el pelinegro, la peliazul se acerco al pelinegro, el cual se sonrojaba- ¿Qué tramas…?

-Nada… Juvia solo estaba jugando contigo…- el pelinegro miro enojado a la peliazul.

-Mmm… te lo cobrare…

-¿Eh?- el pelinegro jalo la mano de la peliazul, la cual calló sobre suyo, Gray giro quedando sobre la peliazul, con su mano acaricio el cabello de la peliazul, haciéndola sonrojar, luego para molestarla más, enterró su cara en el cuello de la peliazul, haciéndola sonrojar hasta la raíz de su cabello.

-Gray ya esta….- la hermana del pelinegro se sonrojo de sobremanera- Gray…

**Nota de la autora:**

**Volví rápido okey regalo atrasado para ErzaScarlet-Sama y Bear que me dijo que subiera hoy el capa si que me mate escribiendo espero que le halla gustado nos leemos byeee.**

**Gracias a:**** ErzaScarlet-Sama (happy birhtday)- Medaka y Meigore (les enviare un pm le contare algo :3)- Abi (guest) creo que son todos (se me unen con mis otro fic) gracias por su reviews nos leemos.**

**Rirukasabe se despide escuchando la musica de Jang Seun Juk- My Bus (recomiendo :3) byeeee**

**Mientras mas oscuro es tu pasado, mas grande debe de ser tu sonrisa :D **_**SONRIE**_ :D


	11. Tu eres

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de **HIRO MASHIMA,** pero la historia si ¬¬.

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo: Ñaca nyajaja.

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola].

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

Lo que piensa el personaje: _Pero como…_

**Advertencia:**** Nota de la autora va a ser muy largo por que me quejare de la muerte de Gray T^T.**

**Capitulo 10:**** Tú… eres…**

Una joven de cabellos negros entró en la habitación sin golpear la puerta:

-Gray ya esta la…- la pelinegra quedo boquiabierta y sonrojada al ver aquella escena.

-Hm…- Juvia y Gray se sonrojaron de sobremanera.

-No es lo que crees que es….

-Si…mmm… haces lo que dijo Lyon… jaja yo creía que no lo harías, jaja pero Gray se esta enamorando…- la pelinegra empezó a cantar y a correr por todo el departamento en forma chibi; mientras Gray y Juvia se miraron.

-Etto… Gray-sama déjame desinfectarte la herida…- decía aun la joven debajo del chico.

-Em… no es necesario….

-Claro que si Gray-sama…- decía la joven haciendo puchero, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelinegro se sorprendió y luego sonrió por la actitud de la Loxar.

-Esta bien *suspiro*- el joven se sentó en la cama, en cambio Juvia se levanto, se acerco al botiquín y lo abrió, del cual saco un desinfectante spray, algodón y una venda- Au… duele…

-Tranquilo Gray-sama esto solo duele un poco…- dijo con la voz tierna y le regalo una calida sonrisa.

-Au…- Juvia agarro la venda y se lo puso con cuidado- Ah eso duele…

-Lo siento Gray-sama a Juvia se le fue la uña gomene…- dijo con la voz quebradiza (D: eso habrá dolido D:), la joven estaba sonrojada por su error, termino de vendarlo, lo miro y luego sostuvo su mano- A Gray-sama le paso esto por culpa de Juvia, todo es la culpa de Juvia, todo *sniff*- la joven empezó a llorar.

-No… no llores…-el joven lo decía desesperado- Tranquila…- el pelinegro abrazo a la peliazul- Tranquila….

-Gray-sama….- el joven sonrió.

-Ya esta mejor… *sonrisa*

-Em… si…

-Juvia puedo hacerte una pregunta…

-Adelante Gray-sama…- el mencionado se levanto, deshaciendo el abrazo, cerro la puerta (con llave: S) y luego volvió a sentarse.

-¿Quién es ese chico de la plaza…?- lo decía con la voz rencorosa.

-El… era…

-¿Quién era…?

-Era el… ex…novio… de Juvia…- decía entrecortadamente la pobre peliazul, en cambio el joven tenía la mirada escondida detrás de sus mechones- Gray-sama no lo malinterprete… Juvia quiere a…

-No importa… puedes irte Juvia…

-Pero Gray-sama, deja a Juvia explicarle…

-No te preocupes eso no me importa… tu eres solo una niñera de aquí…- Gray abrió la puerta, dándole a entender a la peliazul que se marchase.

-Esta bien… Gray-sama…- la joven salia de la habitación cabizbaja, luego Gray cerró la puerta.

-Mierda…- golpeo la pared con la mano herida- Au mierda… no puedo creer… me enamore de nuevo… después de haber terminado con… tch mierda…- el joven se acostó en la cama, boca arriba, el brazo sobre su cara tapando sus ojos.

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver…

-Tch Ultear deja de molestar…

-Tch solo digo verdad… quiero decir algo…

-Pues dilo antes de que se me acabe la paciencia…

-Gray-sama esta celoso…

-Esto es una broma verdad…

-Nop… Juvia-chan…

-Si… Ultear-san…- la pelinegra se acerco a la chica de pelos azules.

-Gray esta celoso por ti…

-¿Qué?

-No le hagas caso a Ultear le falto oxigenación en el parto…- Ultear dio vuelta y miro a Gray.

-Mmm…- Ultear agarro el reloj que estaba cerca de ella y se lo tiro a Gray.

-Ah eso duele….

-Ya para Gray-sama…- el mencionado miro a la peliazul, quien tenía los maflotes hinchados.

-Jac esta bien…

-Que dije… que dije…

-Son tan infantiles… y yo creía que era yo jaja…

-Lyon no te metas…

-Me da igual pero… Gray esta enamorado… y celoso- el albino corrió por la casa en forma chibi, al igual que Ultear quien también hizo lo mismo, mientras Juvia y Gray quedaron mirando con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza ((\(*w*)/))

-Esto es idiota…- Gray miro a Juvia y luego cerro la puerta, la peliazul miro la puerta y luego el piso.

-Nadie… quiere a Juvia…- entro en su habitación.- Lo siento Gray-sama…- al día siguiente.

-Apúrate Gray ya es tarde…

-Si ya…- el joven agarro su mochila y luego subió el ascensor con Lyon.

-Juvia tu tienes el día libre… no hay nada que hacer…

-Okey…

-Adiós nos vemos…- la joven agito la mano en señal de despedida, luego entro al baño, se ducho, luego salio del baño con unos pantaloncitos (algunos lo dicen short) blanco y una remera.

-Mejor me voy a la universidad…- Juvia subió a un taxi y luego estuvo enfrente de una universidad- Mmm Fairy Tail…

-Buenos días alumno hoy tenemos una nueva compañera de clases… se llama… - un chico de pelos negro dio vuelta y la vio.

-Tú eres…

**Nota de la autora.**

**Noooooo Gray murió pero igual aquí esta el cap nos leemos me tengo que ir gracias por su reviews no puedo responder por que estoy corta de tiempo Dx así que byeeeee.**

**Rirukasabe se despide llorando por la muerte de Gray-sama y me voy a correr O.o**


	12. Nueva compañera

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de **HIRO MASHIMA,** pero la historia si ¬¬.

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo: Ñaca nyajaja.

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Capitulo 11:**** Nueva compañera.**

**-**Tú eres…

-Bienvenida Loxar Juvia a Fairy Tail…

-Me presento soy Juvia Loxar *sonrisa*…- la joven hizo un tipo de reverencia y sonrió (tengan en cuenta que es como esa típica presentaciones de animes)

-Joven Loxar puedes sentarte alado del Fullbuster, joven Fullbuster enséñale luego a la señorita Loxar la universidad *sonrisa*…- la joven subió los escalones (haré un horrible dibujo en el cual mostrare los lugares y le pondré el link al final del capitulo)

-Bienvenida a Fairy Tail yo soy Erza Scarlet…- una joven de pelos rojos le sonrió.

-Bienvenida Juvia-chan yo soy Lucy Heartfilia…- una rubia sonrió cálidamente.

-Soy Natsu Dragneel… y el es Gray…*golpe*

-Ya me conoce idiota…- el Fullbuster se sentó, al igual que el joven la peliazul también se sentó.

-Gracias *sonrisa*…- mientras la joven de cabellos azules conversaba animadamente con Erza y Lucy, habían unos chicos sentados en la mesa del lado quienes, rían y miraban a la Loxar, que sonría junto con Erza y Lucy.

-*susurro* Oe esta buenísima esa tal Juvia…

-Si tenemos suerte que nuestras clases coincidan…

-Aw es tan linda, desearía acariciar aquellos cabellos azules…

-Si relamer aquellos l *golpe*- el Fullbuster golpeo la mesa.

-Había una hormiga jeje…

-Si, claro…- la joven de cabellos azules miro a quien acaba de entrar en el salón.

-G… Gajeel-kun…- la joven bajo la escalera y abrazo al joven de cabellos negros y con piercing.

-Juvia… *ding dong* tanto tiempo ¿Dónde has estado en todo este tiempo?

-Recuerda que Juvia estaba en busca de trabajo y Juvia por fin lo encontró…

-Ese Bora siempre se me escapa…

-Bora-san apareció de nuevo… y el sabe que Juvia ya no siente nada por el…

-Mmm tratare la próxima vez agarrarlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que sufriste por su culpa…

-Arigato Gajeel-kun *sonrisa y abrazo*

-Nos vemos entonces Juvia…

-Si…

-De donde lo conoces…- el Fullbuster asusto a la Loxar.

-Es el amigo de Juvia… *sonrisa*

-*susurro* Espero que solo sea tu amigo…- lo dijo casi inaudible pero aun así la joven lo escucho y sonrió.

-Mejor Gray-sama vamos al descanso*sonrisa*- poco después sonó la campana y todos volvieron a entrar- ¿Erza-san hasta que hora es esta clase?

-Hm son cuatro horas es decir hasta las 11:20 a.m.

-Gracias Erza-san…- un gran silencio incomodo reino, Natsu se estaba aburriendo y quería hacer su típica pelea con Gray pero, el chico, estaba, se podría decir dentro de "su burbuja" o "su propio mundo", pero Natsu tan inteligente (soy mala *w*) quiso cortar aquel silencio incomodo con una pregunta incomoda:

-Gray… ¿tú estas en una relación con Juvia?- silencio en toda la clase, Gray tardo en calcular la pregunta pero luego se dio cuenta, y se sonrojo a más no poder, la joven de cabellos azules también estaba muy sonrojada.

-Pero que demonios estas diciendo Natsu…

-Juvia no esta en una relación con Gray-sama…

-Por que pones el "-sama" después del nombre de Gray… dejen de esconder que están en una relación…pares de pilluelos…- obviamente lo que Natsu quería lograr, era tener una pelea y romper el silencio incomodo. Todos los del curso quedaron mirando a ambos chicos que se estaban sonrojando.

-Cállate Natsu… yo no salgo con Juvia…

-Además Juvia es la niñera de Gray-sama…- el mencionado lo único que quería en ese momento era ser tragado por la tierra, el joven golpeo su cabeza por la mesa. Todos los alumnos miraron *silencio*

-Jaja…- todo el curso estallo de la risa- Gray tiene una niñera jaja… y peor la chica es de su misma edad… jaja- en ese momento Gray quería ser un avestruz y esconder su cara en la tierra, la joven de cabellos azules se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello.

-Ju… Juvia es la enamorada de Gray-sama, ella se hace pasar por su niñera para pasar más tiempo con el…- de nuevo *silencio*

-Aw… que tierno…

-Yo pensaba que Gray era un "Iceman"- unas chicas miraron a Gray, lo cual le dio celos a la joven (se preguntan ¿Dónde está el profesor? Yo respondo "No vino jaja")

-Mmm…- Natsu estaba pensando algo, que hizo tener cierto escalofrió al pobre pelinegro- ¡Beso!... ¡Beso!

-¡Eh! ¡Beso!...- esto iba de mal a peor, Juvia y Gray se miraron sonrojados (esos compañeros que gritan ¡Beso! Aw bellos recuerdos :))

-Etto… tenemos que hacerlo…

-Únicamente…- Gray quería morirse en ese instante, el joven se levanto de su sitio al igual que la peliazul, lentamente se acercaron y se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Noooo! Okey entonces piquito si no se quieren besar, pero seguramente aquel beso termino en otra cosa jeje…

-¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo cállate idiota?!

-¡Piquito!...- Gray suspiro (piquito es el beso corto si no lo saben) el joven agarro a Juvia por la cintura, y lo atrajo a su cuerpo y le dio un calido beso pero, para su mala suerte un profesor entro al salón.

-Buen- el profesor quedo boquiabierta ambos jóvenes se separaron y se sonrojaron.- Mmm creo que hay una nueva compañera y un nuevo amor jaja pueden sentarse.

-Jaja…- Natsu rió por la cara sonrojada del pelinegro.

-Cállate idiota… por tu culpa…

-Gray presta atención a la clase…- Gray callo, poco después sonó la campana de fin de clases.

-¡Eh! Por fin tengo calambre ay…- Gray por venganza empujo a Natsu, así cayendo al suelo.

-Gray-sama por que hiciste eso a Natsu-kun ayúdalo a levantarse…

-Adiós Juvia nos vemos…

-Ah si Gajeel-kun puedo hablar con usted un minuto…

-Si…- ambos salieron del salón, luego la joven volvió con una sonrisa.

-Juvia-chan ya nos vamos… adiós nos vemos…- la pelirroja y la rubia se despidieron y salieron del salón- Natsu apúrate…

-Ya las alcanzo… nos vemos Juvia y Gray…

-Adiós Natsu-kun…- el pelinegro miro a la peliazul quien sonreía.

-Que sucede entre tú y Gajeel…

-Mmm… nada Gray-sama *sonrisa* mmm Gray-sama puede decir a Ultear-san que Juvia tiene un pequeño asunto que atender y no podrá trabajar por favor Gray-sama…- la joven lo suplico y el pelinegro acepto.

-Pero antes cual es el asunto…

-Es…

**Nota de la autora.**

**Tengo sueño jaja XD no quiero mas escribir y ¡Gray-sama esta vivo! Te amo Ultear :3**

**Zona reviews (me voy a buscar en mi correo XD)**

**Medaka-chan:**** Podemos morir en paz Gray-sama esta vivo kya.**

**Meigore:**** Mi otra yo de otro país XD jaja Gray-sama esta vivo (\*w*/) mueve bracitos jaja XD**

**Er-chan:**** Jaja no se por que pero tengo ganas de decirte hermanita jaja te paso por un año jaja ¡Hermanita! Jaja y Gray-sama esta vivo jaja (parece navidad XD)**

**Happy (guest):**** Jaja yo no te pego Dx tu me haces bullyin jaja XD okey me da igual para mi que si lo dices en forma sarcástica ¬¬ me da igual por que esta vivo :3 y te regañare el lunes por escribir aquello ¬¬ y jaja ****Tal vez el próximo capitulo contare sobre la ex novia de Gray (obviamente de mi historia) jaja el nombre es de mi pareja favorita (jaja XD) y físicamente es el personaje de mi libro. **

**Fin de los reviews.**

**No estaré presente en estos días por que me concentrare en escribir músicas así cualquier ruidito destruye mi música (pediré a mi amiga que me ayude a cantar la música yo tengo ahora una voz ronco así estoy hecho un desastre) De nuevo mi notas son largas.**

**Rirukasabe se despide feliz por que Gray-sama está vivo y por que por fin ya no estoy castigada *w* jaja XD**


	13. Aclaración

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de **HIRO MASHIMA,** pero la historia si ¬¬.

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo: Ñaca nyajaja.

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Capitulo 12:**** Aclaración.**

- Es… solo una "cita"…

- Que iras con Gajeel ¿verdad?...- decía lago molesto el joven.

-Gray-sama ¿estas celoso?- decía la joven con los ojos en forma de corazón, luego se acerco al pelinegro y abrazo su brazo.

-¡¿Eh?!- la joven peliazul cada vez se acerca mas a el así logrando que ella se sonroje- ¿Qué sucede Juvia…?- estaba tratando de disimular su sonrojo y nerviosismo.

-Gray-sama si quieres puedes acompañar a Juvia, si así desea…- la joven sonrió y el la miro.

-Te acompañare para que no te suceda nada en el camino…- la joven lo miro (si claro Gray ¬_¬)

-Jaja…- sonrió la joven por lo tsundere que era el pelinegro, ambos salieron del institutos tomados de la mano- Gray-sama hasta aquí está bien, Gajeel-kun enseguida vendrá… *sonrisa*

-Te acompañare hasta que venga "Gajeel-kun" *sarcasmo*

-Jaja Gray-sama…

-Buenas Juvia… ¡¿eh?! Gray…

-Gray-sama quiso acompañar a Juvia…

-Ge… he…

-Gajeel puedo hablar un minuto contigo…- Gray lo decía un poco molesto, el pelinegro con piercing simplemente asintió.

-¿Qué sucede?

-*sonrojo* Por… favor… cuida a Juvia…. *sonrojo*- *silencio*

- Ge… he… jaja… jaja guau "Iceman" jaja- Gray disimulo el sonrojo- No te preocupes la cuidare… *sonrisa*

-Gracias *suspiro*- volvieron a acercarse en donde estaba Juvia.

-No esperaste demasiado…

-No Gajeel-kun…

-Adiós Juvia, no tardes en llegar a "casa"…- el pelinegro miro a Gajeel, el sonrió y luego se marcho.

-Adiós Gray-sama….- alzó la mano en señal de despedida.

-Jaja yo no sabía que salías con el ex "Iceman"

-*sonrojo* Pero ¡¿Qué dices Gajeel-kun?! *exaltación*

-Simplemente comento… pero tu sales con el…

-No Gajeel-kun y usted que tal con Levy-chan…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no salgo con levy! (aclaración aquí en mi país se dice "salir" con referencia a que estas en una relación)

- Shh hable más despacio Gajeel-kun nos están mirando…

-Yo no salgo con Levy y de donde sacaste eso…

-Erza-san y Lucy-san le comentaron a Juvia…

-Esas chismosas…- lo dijo molesto el joven con piercing.

En otro lugar estaba un pelinegro mirando.

-*mentalmente* Les persigo o no…- decía el joven pelinegro escondido detrás de un arbusto- Confió en Gajeel el siente algo por Levy.

-¡Achu!- Gajeel estornudo.

-Te encuentras bien Gajeel-kun…

-Em… alguien está hablando de mí

-Jaja… Gajeel-kun ¿tu sabes donde vive Bora?

-Si…- empezaron a caminar alejándose del lugar- Es aquí…- llegaron a una casa "abandonada", abrieron la puerta y la casa estaba supuestamente vacía, alguien agarro a la peliazul.

-Ahg…- un joven de cabellos azules agarro a la joven.

-Shh no digas nada…

-Bora…- en otro lugar detrás de unos arbusto.

-Por que entraron aquí...- el joven abrió los ojos (jaja x D malpensado: 3)- Tengo que entrar…-el pelinegro salió del arbusto y entro en la casa (en está parte para que quede mejor pongan la música "please be hice to me" de "Kim Hyun Joong") - ¡Juvia!

-Tch nos vemos de nuevo… aun que está vez alguien no saldrá con vida… *sonrisa*

-Cállate idiota…

-No te muevas… o nunca más veras a Juvia-chan…

-Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun pueden retirarse… por favor…- suplico la joven, ambos chicos la miraron.

-Cierto, presten atención a lo que dice Juvia-chan antes de que sea tarde…

-¡¿Pero que?!

-Gray-sama por favor *suplica*- el mencionado y Gajeel salieron de la casa.

-Ahora… por fin podemos estar solos de nuevo querida Juvia-chan- la joven comenzó a temblar- Tranquila no te haré daño… más bien dicho no te haré tanto daño *sonrisa*- el joven de cabellos azules sintió que algo le golpeo el hombro.

-Idiota creíste que me fui ¡idiota!- el pelinegro separó al joven de Juvia, lo golpeo haciéndole caer al suelo, Gray se puso encima del chico y empezó a golpearlo, el joven de abajo reacciono e intento cortarlo pero, lo que logro fue un corte de nuevo en la mano del joven.

- Sabía que no te fuiste…

-¡Ah!- el joven agarro el cuchillo en la parte del filo, el cual lo corto, pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era hacer pagara aquel chico que había hecho daño a su, a **su chica**, el joven agarro el cuchillo y lo arrojo lejos- Te haré pagar por que hiciste daño a Juvia…

-¡Gray-sama! BASTA…- el pelinegro agarro de ambos brazos del chico, con fuerza para que no escapara y luego se levanto- Bora-san entiende que Juvia ya no siente nada por usted, ni siquiera ella sabe por que la persigues…

-Es que estas muy linda Juvia-chan, por eso te persigo *sonrisa*

-Yo me encargo de el…- Gray golpeo al peliazul, así el joven callo al piso inconsciente.

-Gray-sama no debía de hacer eso…

-Jeje…- el joven no hizo más que acercarse a ella y abrazarle con una sonrisa de alivio- Me preocupaste… creí que no iba a poder salvarte, al ver que te tenía en sus brazos…

-Juvia lo siente Gray-sama… te hiciste daño en la mano de nuevo…

-No te preocupes lo único que me importaba era golpear a aquel chico que está mano…- la joven sonrió y lo abrazo más fuerte- Vamos a casa…- tomo la mano de la joven y la jalo hacía afuera.

-Y Gajeel-kun…

- Se marcho *sonrisa*- poco después llegaron a "su hogar" mojados por la lluvia que caía sin cesar.

-Gray-sama trata de bañarte y luego Juvia desinfectara su herida…

-Está bien…- entro en el baño, mientras la joven también hacía lo mismo, luego salió del baño con una campera negra sobre un suéter violeta y unos vaqueros negros (tengo frío), en otra habitación estaba el joven salió del baño con un vaquero negro y sin camisa.

-Gray-sama ya te cambiaste…

-Si pasa…- la joven entró sonriendo.

-Gray-sama hace frío arrópate…- la joven se sonrojo por el pecho desnudo del joven.

-Pero no tengo frío…- la joven lo miro, el cual le dio a entender que se pusiera algo.

-Quédate quieto Gray-sama está vez te hiciste más daño…

-No es nada Juvia…- la mencionada lo miro.

-Claro que si es algo Gray-sama entiende a Juvia, está preocupada por usted Gray-sama…- el joven miro a la Loxar, la cual lo miraba con cara de perro sin hogar- Gray-sama es muy terco…- la joven puso el algodón con alcohol sobre la herida.

-¡Ah! Eso duele…

-Juvia lo siente Gray-sama…- la joven sollozo.

-Juvia ¿Por qué lloras…?- la joven dio vuelta y lo miro- Juvia te… *beso y sonrojo*

-Juvia lo siente Gray-sama, si Juvia nunca hubiese buscado este trabajo, jamás te hubiese pasado esto…

-No digas eso… Juvia si tu no hubieses aparecido no se que seria de mi vida…- el joven la agarro de la cintura y empezó a besarla, poco a poco fueron profundizando hasta el punto que se quedaron sin aire- Gray-sama a Juvia le gustaría saber sobre su pasado… su primera novia…- Gray quedo mirándola pero con los ojos vacíos- Gray-sama… está bien si no me lo quieres de…

-Te lo contare…

**Nota de la autora. Los amo gente llegamos a los 53 reviews es un gran logro para mi muchísima gracias :"D.**

**Ódienme jaja x D** ***mini descanso* x D sip gomene tarde mucho y dije supuestamente que subiría el capitulo de "The melody of the love" pero no lo hice se me es imposible escribir el capitulo (todo es culpa de Gajeel) x D entenderán cuando lean el capitulo x D espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y este es el penúltimo capitulo en el próximo termina :"( y aparecerá la novia de Gray: O jaja.**

**Zona reviews:**

**Rena Hibari Bonnefo:**** jaja x D que suerte que te guste y si la actitud lo hice así para reír ;) y su novia es Sherry.**

**Happy (guest): ****Si es ese nombre x D: 3 gracias por el reviews x D.**

**Medaka-chan:**** Se y otra vez lo hice x D esperaran mucho para el próximo capitulo: 3.**

**Meigore:**** Mi gemela de otro país x D mi cuaderno mágico ya lo tiro en el basurero esta hecho un desastre por mi queridísima amiga ¬_¬.**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama:**** Wiii hermanita menor kawai mi me dio pena la muerte de Ultear pero lo único que me importo fue "Gray-sama esta vivo" : 3.**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Rirukasabe se despide feliz por llegar a los 53 reviews nos leemos.**


	14. ¿Final?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de **HIRO MASHIMA,** pero la historia si ¬¬.

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo: Ñaca nyajaja.

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

Capitulo FINAL. (Música Aerosmith - I don't wanna miss a thing pónganlo para la emoción D:)

-Te lo contare… cuando era pequeño mis padres fueron asesinados…, estuve en un orfanato en el que conocí a Lyon y fuimos grandes "amigos" tanto que le decía "Aniki" por ser mayor que yo, poco después vino una mujer junto a una niña de 7 años, nosotros teníamos, al menos yo 5 años y Lyon 6 años. La mujer se llamaba Ul y la niña Ultear, fue la primera vez que la vi *sonrisa melancólica*… A los 15 años me enamore de una joven de cabellos azules, ojos negros y la piel blanca… ella cada vez que tenía una cita conmigo al día siguiente venía con unas herida, un día la seguí y la encontré con un chico, el cual le estaba forzando para besarla, al día siguiente ella me prometió que no volvería con ese chico, pero, una noticia llego a mis oídos ella era novia del chico con el que la vi y el día anterior ambos tuvieron un accidente, el cual había acabado con la vida de ambos, pero la realidad era otra, el había matado a "Aoihime" mi novia y luego el se suicido…- el joven calló y dio vuelta- Temía volverme a enamorar de una persona que me engañe…- la peliazul salto por el, quedando ella sobre el.

-Juvia jamás hará eso Gray-sama- abrazo fuertemente al pelinegro y lo beso- Te quiero Gray-sama…

-Pero… tú dijiste que querías a Bora…

-¡¿Qué?! Juvia lo ama Gray-sama… *sonrisa*

-Yo… t- la joven calló al pelinegro con un roce de labios.

-No digas nada Gray-sama

-Simplemente dime Gray ahora en más…

-Está bien Gray-s… Gray…

-TE quiero…- antes de que la peliazul pudiera hacer algo, la beso hasta el punto de que se quedaron sin aire.

-Jaja…-ambos jóvenes rieron.

-Yo también….

-Yo te diría todos los días… Juvia…

-Si Gray-s…. Gray ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? *sonrojo*- la joven quedo paralizada- Juvia…

-Claro que sí Gray…- la joven se abalanzó sobre el terminando en un cálido y tierno beso.

-Aw Lyon sacaste la foto…

-Sip Ultear para el "álbum de la futura familia" wiii…-ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron, Ultear y Lyon corrieron de nuevo en forma chibi por toda la casa con la cámara en mano.

-*silencio y sonrojo* Jaja…- Gray y Juvia rieron por aquel "teatrito" que hicieron sus hermanos adoptivos.

-Oe espera ellos digieron "El álbum de la futura familia"- ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron de sobremanera.

-Etto Gray-sama….

-Gray…- la joven en forma chibi se golpeo la cabeza con su mano y sus ojos estaban así "-"- Jaja te ves linda Juvia-sama…- el joven sonrió y le abrazo, la cual se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-Gray-sama deja de hacer sonrojar de Juvia….

-Jaja…

-¡Gray, Juvia! Pueden venir un minuto…- ambos salieron de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Ultear-san?

-Aquí…

-Tatarara *música de fox al comienzo de los Simpson*

-Está…

-Tatarara…

-¡El álbum de la futura familia!

-Váyanse al demonio… Juvia ven…- agarró y jaló la mano de la joven. Bajaron hasta llegar a la cochera del departamento, Gray se acerco a una moto y agarro un casco que había en el mismo- Toma póntelo…- Juvia se lo puso, el joven se sentó en la moto (._. no me gusta D:) y después la Loxar se sentó detrás suyo, arranco y salieron a la calle.

-Gray…. ¿Adonde lleva a Juvia?

-En un lugar… que de pequeño… Ul nos llevaba…- Juvia se aferro a Gray- Juvia…

-¿Si?- paro la moto por el semáforo en rojo.

-Puedes ponerte esta venda…- le entrego una venda- Quiero sorprenderte con aquel lugar *sonrisa*

-Está bien Gray…- Juvia se pone la venda.

-Ya llegamos…- Gray se levanta de su sitio, se acerca a Juvia y le quita el casco- Ven…

-Gray… Juvia tiene miedo de caerse de las es…

-Confías en mí…

-Si Gray…

-Entonces tranquila Juvia-sama *sonrisa*- ambos jóvenes quedaron en la mitad de la escalera, Gray lentamente quita las vendas a Juvia- Este es el lugar que eh querido mostrarte…- la joven tenía los ojos brillosos, en el lugar podías apreciar una hermosa costa, el agua transparente, al arena ocre, unas gaviotas revoloteando por el cielo anaranjado y principalmente apreciar el maravilloso atardecer.

-Es hermoso Gray…

-Pero no tan lindo como tu *sonrisa*

-Gray…

-Jac recuerdo que cuando era niño… decía a Ul que un día traería a mi novia aquí *sonrisa* ella siempre reía y decía si Gray… con una sonrisa- decía Gray con los ojos cristalizados.

-Gray sniff Juvia lo ama…

-Juvia… de ahora en más quiero que dejes de ser una simple niñera, amiga, novia quiero que cuando cumplamos 20 años, quiero casarme contigo Juvia, el hecho de pensar que falta poco me hace feliz, Juvia te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre…

-Gray… *sollozo, lagrimas* Juvia también lo ama…

-TE Amo Juvia-sama Te amo…- el joven se acerco y beso los labios de la joven que amara toda su vida y hasta en la eternidad.

**Fin.**

**Nota de la autora****.**

**Y así termina mi fic Gracias por sus reviews por su apoyo los amo los quiero muchísimo tengo ganas de llorar ahora que lo miro hace 3 meses escribo este fic estoy muy feliz llegamos a los 59 reviews ;D recuerdo que escribí "Este fic no tendrá tanto capítulos como mi primer fic y tiene 14 capítulos al igual que mi primer fic los quiero y nos leemos en mis otros fic y regáñenle a mi querido onii-chan por decirme "Vamos a ver ONE Piece" cosa que al final no vimos podía subir ayer pero todo es culpa de mi onii-chan.**

**Nos leemos en mis otros fic :D**

**Rirukasabe se despide feliz por terminar este fic :).**


	15. Final parte final xD

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de **HIRO MASHIMA,** pero la historia si ¬¬.

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo: Ñaca nyajaja.

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Capitulo final… final x D.**** (Música "Love story" de "Taylor Swift")**

-Apúrate Juvia se está haciendo tarde…

-Pero Lucy-san Juvia está cansada…

-Pero hoy es el día que tanto esperaste *ojos con brillito*

-Pero Lucy-san Juvia dijo que no quería la "despedida de soltera"

-Pero Juvia ni siquiera fue la gran cosa… yo le llamaría "pillamada de niñas de 10 años"

-Pero no quedamos hasta muy tarde Lucy-san…

-Juvia basta de peros y vístete… Gray seguramente ya está allí…- decía una pelirroja entrando en la conversación.

-Ju-chan te queda precioso…- decía una chica pequeña de cabellos azules, con los ojos brillosos por el vestido de la joven peliazul (el link aquí i 01. wsphoto/v0 /599591621/2012-Hot-Sale-font-b-Real-b -font-font-b-Pic ture-b-font- )

-Gracias Levy-chan…

En otro lugar estaba el joven de cabellos rosas, el cual estaba medio desmayado por estar dentro del auto.

-Gray ponte tú camisa…

-¡¿Qué cuando me lo quite?!

-Ojalá que Juvia-chan arregle ese pequeño problema que tienes…*suspiro*

-Y no es un problema… es solo una costumbre…

-Si… si como digas…

-Cállate Ultear…

-Jaja… no puede ser que extrañare pelearme contigo…- Gray miro a Ultear y sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo…

-Ya estamos llegando a la iglesia…- Gray se puso la camisa, miro a su hermana adoptiva y sonrió.

-Ya llego la hora hermano…

-Shh Grasdfgfghgh (Si, Gray)- el chico de cabellos azul profundo miro a su amigo pelirosado y sonrió.

-Si *suspiro*- bajaron del auto, se acercaron al padre, hicieron una reverencia y Gray quedo parado alado suyo mirando las puertas de la iglesia.

-Tarara, tarara, tarara…- primero entraron Happy, Phanter Lily, Charle y Wendy tirando pétalos, luego entraron Lucy, Erza y Levy con unos vestidos violeta claro con unas flores del mismo color y por último la más esperada la novia que venía acompañada con Gajeel, la joven peliazul estaba sonrojada, hasta se notaba con el velo puesto, llegaron frente al padre, Gajeel se separo de Juvia y susurro algo a Gray.

-No la hagas sufrir maldito stripper…- Gray sonrió, tomo la mano de Juvia (como que no se que dice el padre haré directo x D)

-Juvia aceptas a Gray como tú legitimo esposo hasta que la muerte los separe…- Juvia tomo el anillo y se lo puso a Gray.

-Acepto…

-Y tú Gray aceptas a Juvia como tú legitima esposa, hasta que la muerte los separe…- Gray sonrió y le puso el anillo a Juvia.

-Acepto *sonrisa*- el padre sonrió.

-Les declaro marido y mujer… ya puedes besar a la novia…- ambos chicos se miraron, sonrieron y se besaron.

En la fiesta:

-¡Ah! Buena esa Gray…

-¡Aw! Se ven tan tierno…

-Prometí no llorar…- decía Lucy llorando con Levy.

-Yo… yo no llorare…- decía Erza y callo una lagrima de sus ojos- Mi amiga…

-Erza… si quieres puedes llorar en mi hombro…- dijo un chico de cabellos azules, la joven sonrió, creo que habrá otro casamiento próximamente.

-Gray ya es un hombre…- decía Elfman, mientras que Evergreen sonría.

-Tu también pronto te convertirás en uno…- susurro la castaña al chico albino.

-Gray cuida a Juvia, mientras me voy de luna de miel…- decía Lyon con los ojos brillosos.

-Jaja claro que lo haré Lyon *sonrisa*

-Espero que te valla bien Juvia Fullbuster-san…- decía la esposa de Lyon sonriendo.

-A ti también, con Lyon-sama…

-Oe Juvia yo soy el único con el que debes poner el "-sama"- decía algo celoso el Fullbuster.

-Jaja creo que Juvia debe volverte a decir Gray no Gray-sama…

-Cualquiera de los dos esta bien pero tu eres la único que puede decir "Gray-sama" y yo soy el único en quien debes utilizar el "-sama" *sonrisa*

-Jaja Gray haz madurado…

-Y tu todavía no… Lucy apúrate para hacerlo…

-¡¿Qué?! Cállate Gray…

-Jaja… Juvia espero que este idiota no te haga daño o te haga sufrir… o si no *sonrisa yandere*

-Tranquila Erza-san Gray-sama no haría daño a Juvia…

-Espero que así sea…

-Aye sir…- Juvia miro a Gray y rió al igual que Lucy y Erza. La fiesta ya iba terminando Gray y Juvia ya se preparaban para irse. Así llegaron a su nueva casa.

-Gray-sama por fin podemos estar solos…

-Si… *sonrisa*- el joven se acerco a la peliazul y la beso- Jaja Te amo y no lo dejare de hacer *sonrisa*

-Yo también Gray…- ambos se entregaron al otro (lemon próximamente)

Siete años después.

-Mamá ¿Cómo conociste a papá?

-Jaja veras tu madre antes era una universitaria, necesitaba trabajo, busque uno, el cual era ser una niñera de unos chicos de 18 y 19 años *sonrisa*

-Es decir que conociste a papá siendo niñera, y ¿Por qué papá necesitaba niñera teniendo 18 años?

-Por que tantas preguntas…

-Por interés…

-Jaja pregúntale a tía Ultear o tía Lucy…

-Esta bien mamá…- Juvia sonrió a su hijo, de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-Haruka ¿Qué tanto preguntas a tu madre?

-Cosas…

-Mocoso…

-Gray-sama no trate así a Haruka-chan… ven aquí…- decía Juvia, mientras el niño saco su lengua a Gray y sonrió.

-Juvia estas malcriando a Haruka…

-Gray-sama pero tu tratas mal a Haruka-chan… ¿verdad Haruka-chan?

-Si (T-T)

-Teme…

-¡Gray-sama!

-Agh *suspiro* está bien…

-Mamá ¿Cómo, cuando y donde papa te pidió matrimonio?

-Si que hace muchas preguntas…

-Gray-sama… Etto fue en mi cumpleaños…

Flash back.

Juvia estaba caminado en la universidad desanimada, Gray la había evadido todo el día, ese día era especial era su cumpleaños, quería pasarlo con la persona que ama.

-Agh Gray-sama por que hace esto a Juvia- la joven se sentó en un banco en el patio de la universidad, cerro los ojos, quería sentir aun que sea el viento- Gray-sama prometió a Juvia que cuando cumpla los 20 años me propendería a Juvia matrimonio…

-Y así es… *sonrisa*- Gray estaba arrodillado frente a Juvia, con un ramo de rosas azules.

-Gray-sama…

-Juvia…- de su bolsillo saco una cajita- Juvia te quieres casar conmigo…

-Gray-sama… claro que si…- Juvia espero que Gray le pusiera el anillo, luego lo abrazo y le beso.

Fin del Flash back.

-Papá ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacerle sufrir a mamá…?

-Jaja en esos tiempos era tsundere…

-Sigues siendo (¬¬)

-¡Juvia!

-*suspiro* Haruka-chan no seas así con tu padre…

-¿Pero…?

-Haruka-chan…- Gray saco la lengua a su hijo como si fuera un niño.

-¡Mamá!

-Gray-sama…- el niño saco su lengua al pelinegro.

-¡J…!

-Agh me volveré loca…

-Pero Juvia, Haruka se comporta como un niño…

-Gray-sama Haruka-chan es un niño…

-Pero mira como me saca la lengua…- y así continuo la pelea de niño vs niño dentro de un cuerpo de hombre y la pobre de Juvia lidiando con ellos.

**Final del final x D.**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Hola volví x D este es el final, final jaja x D Gracias a Meigore ise esto x D ahora si quieren el lemon… el cual puedo hacer si quieren x D (mínimo de 5 reviews que diga algo referente a el Lemon xD) la última parte de "Niñera" y fin x D.**

**Gracias a todos :3**

**Rirukasabe se despide triste por que Bleach tendrá una pausa hasta e de septiembre ;3;**


End file.
